Zelda's Bad Hair Day
by xLinkk
Summary: Zelda one day wakes up to see her hair looking like an afro-ish puff.Does this mean she will win a lottery? Nope. Bad with summaries. Oneshot. Slight ZeldaxLink and MarthxPeach


A\N:~AU~Heh..Oneshot! Never thought I could do it.. Anywho I've been thinking about this since like...last month.. Its just that: 1.I didn't have an account back then and 2.I'm lazy when it comes to typing..But I'm writing it now right? ANYWAYS..Seriously review or I will hunt you down!No just kidding but... It would be very nice if you would review. Hmm.. Maybe if you review.. I will... bake you a cake? :D

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Zelda's Bad Hair Day.

**IN ZELDA\PEACH'S ROOM**

"Zelda... Zelda? WAKE UP!"Peach said hitting Zelda with a pillow.

"Ouch! How many times have I told you to stop hitting me with a pillow!I'm warning you! If you do that one more time, I'll get my revenge by burning all your clothes!"Zelda said and covered her head with her pillow.

"I just wanted to say that its now 1:00 and you missed your 'Study date' With Link." Peach said.

"WHAT!OH NO! Did he come here? What did you tell him!"Zelda said as she burried her face deeper into her pillow.

"I told him that you had a very long and tiring day yesterday and you slept in, Then he said that it was okay and that you should call him." Replied Peach.

Zelda's head shot up from her pillow and grabbed the phone on her bed side table.

Then Peach screamed which caused Zelda to drop the phone.

"Whats wronge?" Zelda asked startled.

"Your hair...ITS... Just look for youself." Peach said handing Zelda a pocket mirror.

Zelda then screamed.

"WHATS WRONGE WITH MY HAIR?"Zelda shouted.

Zelda's hair was puffy with tons of knots and it was very frizzy and greasy... It kind of looked like an afro.

"You tell me!"Peach answered .

"AHH ! I NEED TO GO TAKE A SHOWER THEN CALL LINK!" Zelda screamed and zoomed into their bathroom.

**3 SHOWERS LATER**

"Why..Won't..These..Knots..Come..OUT!"Zelda screamed trying to brush the knots out but failed and ended up just pulling out her hair.

"Zelda! Relax! You have to relax! Just put your hair up in a pony tail!" Peach said handing Zelda an elastic.

"Okay.. Thanks Peach.. You're a real life saver." Zelda said putting her frizzy, crazy hair up.

"No problem! Now call Link already! Then we can go get a late lunch!"Peach said handing Zelda the phone.

"Okay! Thanks.. Again.."Zelda said and called Link.

"Heyy Link."Zelda said into the phone.

"Hi.. Uhh.. Who is this?"

"Zelda.."Zelda said.

"Oh Hi Zelda! How was your sleep?"

"Link I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it-.. Wait I forgot that Peach already told you that.. Hehe."Zelda giggled.

"Yeah.. Maybe we can study another time?"

"Yeah..Well I'm not busy right now..."Zelda told him.

"Oh, Sorry, but I'm going to the Smash pool with Marth and-"Zelda cut him off.

"Really? Peach and I are going their right now too!"Zelda made up quickly.

"But didn't you say that your _not_ busy right now?"

"Well.. Uhh.. Peach Just decided right now!"Zelda said thinking fast.

"Okay then.. See you there!"

"Bye!" Zelda said anf hung up the phone.

"Well...?"Peach asked.

"Change of plan.. Lets go to the pool!"Zelda said running to her drawer.

"Why...?"Peach questioned.

"Well... Link's going to be there! Oh.. And Marth will be there as well.. So.."Before Zelda could go on Peach ran to her closet and pulled out a blue bikini.

"Marth's favorite colour IS blue... Right?" Peach smirked.

"Sigh.. What am I going to do with you Peach?"Zelda said skipping with a smile on her face to the bath room to get changed.

"Pft.. Your the one to speak."Peach said pointing to the green bikini in Zelda's hands.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Peach!"Zelda giggled and closed the bath room door.

**!WALKING TO THE SMASH POOL!**

"WAIT!"Zelda halted.

"What?"Peach asked.

"I forgot about my crazy, insane, messy hair!"Zelda said grabbing her hair.

"Ohh.. I all ready figured it out.. Just stay in the pool and keep putting your head under water every few minutes, And your hair will go flat!And you won't even be able to see the knots !"Peach continued to walk again.

"Should I keep my hair up?"Zelda ran up to Peach.

"No, It will just make your hair worse if you do."Peach said without giving what she said second thoughts.

"Okay.. You better be right because I don't want them to see my messed up hair."Zelda smiled.

"When you say _them _,you mean Link right?"Peach guessed.

"Maybe..." Zelda blushed.

**AT THE POOL**

"Hmm.. I guess there not here yet."Zelda said looking around.

"I guess so. Well... We should go set up our towels and get in the pool."Peach said and Zelda nodded.

**AFTER SETTING UP TOWELS**

"Well.. Lets go swimming!"Peach jumped into the pool and made a huge wave of a splash.

The water from the splash hit Zelda on the leg.

"HOLY!THATS FREAKIN COLD!"Zelda jumped backwards.

"Well.. Its not THAT cold..And now you kind of have to get in the water."Peach stated while Zelda was taking the elastic out of her hair.

"Why...?"Zelda asked and Peach pointed in a direction and Zelda spun around to see.

"Shoot!Link and Marth are here!"Zelda said and without thinking, Jumped into the pool making a small splash.

"OH MY NAYRU THATS COLD!"Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs. Surprisingly, Link and Marth didn't here.

"Zelda be quiet!"Peach slapped her hand on Zelda's mouth.

"I-neetago-ieetohfis-mahheer." Zelda tried to say but Peach's hand was still covering her mouth.

"Sorry, What?"Peach said removing her hand.

"I NEED TO GET UNDER THE WATER!"Zelda shouted getting ready to go under the water.

But before she could, Someone said her name.

"Hi Peach.. Hi Zelda!" Zelda turned around to see who was talking to her and Peach, It was Marth with Link right beside him!

"Oh.. H-Hi..!"Zelda struggled to speak forgeting about her hair problem.

"Hi guys!"Peach said in a high pitched voice.

"Nice hair Zel."Link smiled and Marth started to laugh, Zelda then put her hands to her head to realize something terrible, Her hair wasn't wet! It was back to its afro-ish puff.

"Uhh..Eng..."Zelda said then BOOM!

**IN A HOSTPITAL**

"Errr...Where am I?"Zelda asked her self quietly and then realized that she was in a bed. She then saw Marth and Peach sitting at a couch. Marth was tapping his foot and Peach was biting her Nails. That is what they do when there nervous. and Link was staring out the window looking lost in thought and on the verge of crying. Zelda then sat up and looked at them all.

"ZELDA!"They all screamed and ran up to her.

"Hi...?"Zelda said curiously.

"Zelda! Your alright!"Link said and hugged her tightly.

"Uhh.. You are too...?" Zelda asked not sure what was happening.

"Oh Zelda!You fainted when we were at the pool!"Peach said.

"I did? When? I don't remember anything after I got that comment about my hair..." Zelda said rubbing her head and noticed her hair was still in its 'Crazy Puff' phase.

"Thats because right after that you fainted!"Marth said jumping up and down of excitment for Zelda being okay.

"And its all my fault..I'm so sorry for that harsh comment about your hair Zel.." Link said ashamed releasing Zelda.

"No its not your fault Link... I was just having.. A bad hair day.."

* * *

A\N:Okay.. So this went differntly then I imagined it.. And I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes.I'm sure theres alot. I WILL BE REALLY HAPPY IF YOU REVIEW!SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!(Mwuha..I'm quite annoying..Sorry about that).Thanks for reading!

**EDIT:Thanks to Smash King24 for informing me about my spelling mistakes and other things.**


End file.
